


Dean Keeps Forgetting that Angels Can Fly Really Far Really Fast (And that Gabriel Doesn't Like to Wear Pants)

by orphan_account



Series: Angel Wings and Other Things [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has long gotten used to the fact that Gabriel likes to parade around in his underwear. Dean has not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Keeps Forgetting that Angels Can Fly Really Far Really Fast (And that Gabriel Doesn't Like to Wear Pants)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [buftie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/buftie/gifts), [tricksterity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricksterity/gifts).



 

Sam has long gotten used to the fact that Gabriel likes to parade around in his underwear.

Dean has not.  
So when he walks into the kitchen for some coffee at way too early in the morning, he lets out a startled yelp to find Gabriel leaning against the counter, his ass on display for all to see. Dean claps a hand over his eyes and groans.  
"Gabriel, if we are gonna live in the same house, you have to wear pants."  
He peeks out between his fingers to see that the archangel has turned around and is now facing him, elbows on the counter as he leans on it.  
"I wasn't expecting you up so early, Dean-o," Gabriel smirks. He nods to indicate the book propped up on the counter behind him. "Just thought I would do a little reading. Wait for Sam to get up. And how come you're up so bright and early?"

Dean yawns and rubs the heel of his hand against his eye.  
"Have an appointment that's a few hours away." He moves to the coffee machine and goes through the preparations automatically. "Long drive."

"Or, you could have, y'know, slept in. And Cas could've taken you there right away," Gabriel points out, sipping from the mug of steaming hot chocolate that suddenly appears in his hands.

Dean blinks down at the coffee machine as it gurgles at him and he frowns. "Huh."

Gabriel chuckles. "Hindsight is 20/20, isn't that what they say?" he asks, amusement sparkling in his eyes.

"I'm going back to bed. Tell Sam he's welcome that I made him coffee," Dean grumbles and shuffles out of the kitchen. As an afterthought, once he's halfway down the hall, he calls: "And you had better be wearing pants next time I see you."


End file.
